true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Lafayette Reynolds/Season 4
A year later Lafayette and Jesus are now living together. Jesus has been trying to get Lafayette to join the new Witch Coven in town lead by Marnie. Lafayette is still cautious or wary about the whole witchcraft thing but still goes to the meeting with Jesus. When Lafayette first goes Marnie is said to be connecting with the spirit world and Lafayette is very weirded out. Suddenly Holly who is interpreting for Marnie begins to ask Lafayette if he knows anyone by the name of Eddie and Lafayette is then frightened for he never told anyone about Eddie except Jesus. While Marnie is still sitting mumbling, Holly is listening closely to Marnie and then tells Lafayette that Eddie wants to give him a rose. Marnie then holds up her hand to Lafayette as if giving him a rose and Lafayette is told to take it. Lafayette then goes in to take the rose but then Marnie grabs Lafayette's hand and Eddie begins to speak through Marnie. Lafayette then gets scared and steps away asking how Marnie knew about the situation with Eddie and then gets mad at Jesus thinking he told. Jesus then tells Lafayette he didn't tell anyone anything but Lafayette then walks out. Later at Merlotte's Sookie asks Lafayette about Tara and he tells her he doesn't really know about Tara now only that she's moved and he's received several post cards from her from Texas, New Orleans, and other several places. Then while he's in the kitchen Jesus visits him asking if they're still not talking. Lafayette is still angry thinking Jesus told the witches about Eddie and then asks Jesus why he wants him to join "this crazy witch cult..." and Jesus tells him that he wouldn't lure him into a cult and tells him that Marnie found Eddie all on her own. Jesus continues to try to convince Lafayette that he has magic in him and why he wont believe it. Lafayette tells Jesus he had lived his whole life perfectly without magic and Jesus then tells Lafayette the only reason why he want's him in "his crazy witch cult" is because he's got a gift and he doesn't want Lafayette to run away from the only thing that makes him special. Andy then walks in and Jesus leaves asking Lafayette if he'll come again that night. Lafayette tells him he'll think about it. Andy, acting very jittery, starts telling Lafayette that he's on a case and he needs V for the case. Lafayette tells Andy he's clean but Andy begins to get violent and Jason then runs in and calms Andy down telling Lafayette is not a suspect, unaware that Andy was looking for V. Andy apologies and leaves. That night Lafayette does go with Jesus to the meeting again and this time the group are getting prepared to say goodbye to Marnie's dead parakeet Manerva. Marnie then asks if everyone could kindly join her and they all begin to hold hands in a circle except for Lafayette who just sits and watches. Marnie begins her ritual to help guide her bird to the spirit world. But suddenly Marnie begins chanting a spell that supposedly should return Manerva to life. Holly and Jesus begin to question Marnie telling her they hadn't studied this. Marnie then frustrated demands Lafayette to join the circle. Lafayette then joins hands and suddenly everyone in the circle tightens up as energy runs through them all. Marnie continues to say the ritual and suddenly the bird gets up and then begins to fly away until it then falls behind Lafayette. Marnie then gets up and begins to pet the bird happy. Lafayette tells Marnie "Sorry but I think your bird's still dead" but Marnie then smiles at Lafayette and tells him it doesn't matter. The second visit Lafayette has with the coven, Eric interrupts and attacks Marnie. To ward him off, Lafayette begins to chant with the coven until Eric has total memory loss. Worried about Eric's revenge, Lafayette takes it upon himself to visit Fangtasia. Jesus and Tara rush to Shreveport, knowing it's a bad idea for Lafayette to go there. They find him in the basement, being attacked by Pam. Tara holds a gun on Pam with wooden bullets. Lafayette tells Pam they can get her Marnie. She gives them 48 hours, or else she will kill them. Marnie has a dream about a Spanish witch being burnt at the stake. She wakes tormented, her eyes aflame as before. Jesus, Lafayette and Tara are still begging her to reverse the memory loss spell she cast on Eric. She claims she has tried, but had no luck. Frustrated that they cannot find the proper incantation, a book mysteriously flies off a shelf and lands on the shop floor. Marnie picks up the book and realizes it contains a spell that should reverse the curse. With the spellbook in hand, Marnie attempts to reverse the spell. Outdoors in a circle, Marnie, Pam, Lafayette and Tara stand. Marnie begins to chant, while Pam continues to complain and threaten. Suddenly, Marnie drops her spellbook and gets a strange look on her face. She starts chanting again in Spanish. Pam's facial skin begins to burn. Lafayette and Jesus are packing to leave for Mexico. Jesus says that his grandfather, a brujo is a very powerful man and can help them. Tara says she is leaving for New Orleans, and hugs Lafayette goodbye. Jesus tells Lafayette a story about his grandfather and a pet goat he had as a child, and was forced to kill. They arrive in Mexico and are surprised to see Jesus' grandfather standing behind them. There, Lafayette ends up temporally possessed by “Tio Luca”, Jesus' uncle, in order to save Jesus from a rattlesnake bite, which was inflicted by Jesus’ grandfather in order to give Lafayette a lesson about magic arts. Eventually Lafayette learns from Don Bartolo that he is a witch and that he has the magic. At Merlotte’s Arlene is screaming at Terry because he left Mikey unwatched in a playpen behind him. While they are arguing Mavis comes in and sings to the baby. Lafayette sees her while the others do not. Lafayette sees Mavis in his dreams. His recently discovered powers allows him to tap into her past. She was having an affair with a white married man. She got pregnant and he took the baby because he feared that its mixed race would reveal their relationship. Mavis possesses Lafayette's body. Mavis uses her possession of Lafayette to got to Andy Bellefleur’s house. She walks in on a sleeping Andy and steals his gun. Next she goes to Arlene’s house and takes Mikey Bellefleur and the creepy doll. Hoyt wakes with his alarm beeping. It's obvious he has been drinking and his home is in disarray. He sits on the sofa and picks up a Taylor Swift CD. He tosses it in a box of Jessica's belongings that is labeled "For you monster". Hoyt gets a visit from a gun-wielding Lafayette, possessed by the ghost of Mavis. She is carrying Mikey Bellefleur. She recognizes Hoyt's house as previously hers, and forces him out at gunpoint. Hoyt calls for help and Jesus is able to reason with Mavis. He helps her to find the body of the baby she lost and move into the afterlife peacefully, allowing Lafayette to regain control of his body. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie and Jason try to figure out how to rescue Tara. Jesus wants to speak to Marnie and goes toward the shop. There’s a protective force field around the store that burns Jesus. He talks to Antonia and she tells him to go to her through the barrier. He turns into a Demon-like creature while going through the barrier. Tara and Holly chant a ritual to break the protection spell. They run outside to Sookie and Lafayette. Just as they are reunited Marnie makes them all disappear. Jason is left alone outside Moon Goddess. Eric, Pam, Bill, and Jessica prepare to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie, Holly, Tara and the other Witches are inside. All of them are terrified except for Marnie. She calmly insists that her spell will protect them and jokes about the situation. Her attitude causes Casey to get mad and attack her. Marnie, defending herself, flings a knife at her magically, killing her. Having had enough of Marnie, Antonia leaves her body. Lafayette, being a medium, is the only one to see this. Marnie uses a binding spell against Antonia. She is unable to resist and Marnie gains control of her. Jesus goes to Casey and tells everyone that she still has a pulse. He pleads with Marnie to let him try to heal her. She allows him, and he and Lafayette carry Casey's body to the bathroom. Lafayette realizes that Casey doesn't have a pulse. Jesus explains that he can separate Antonia from Marnie using Casey's recently deceased body. Sookie interrupts a spell Marnie is casting using her faerie powers because it would kill her vampire friends. Marnie causes everyone apart from Sookie to become stuck to the wall, and she creates a fire ring, trying to burn Sookie. Lafayette sees this and he gets Jesus to speed up the process of breaking Antonia out of Marnie's body. He does so, manifesting the demon's head again, with moments to spare. Antonia's spirit casts her own spell, and the fire ring around Sookie dissolves, as does the spell holding everyone to the walls. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Shattered, Pam dashes away. Bill and Eric rush inside Moon Goddess to kill everyone, but Sookie stops them, telling them that the majority of people in there were being held hostage by Marnie. Bill aims a gun at Marnie but Roy stands in her way, saying they'll have to go through him to get to Marnie. Eric rushes up to him and pulls his heart out, sucking the blood from it like a straw in front of a horrified Marnie. Bill then takes aim at Marnie, who berates Bill saying "Nobody lives forever - not even you!" As the words leave her mouth, Bill shoots Marnie multiple times, including a final shot into her forehead. Later, Lafayette and Jesus lay in bed. Jesus is distraught with the death of Marnie, but Lafayette convinces him that it was for the best and reminds him how many people's lives he saved. Jesus and Lafayette try to sleep but Lafayette opens his eyes and sees Marnie's spirit floating above him. Before he can scream, she possesses him by flying into his open mouth. The now-possessed Lafayette/Marnie smiles quietly to him/herself. It's Samhain, the Witch's greatest celebration, also known as Halloween. Lafayette has been possessed by Marnie spirit without anyone knowing. Jesus apologizes to Lafayette about pushing him into Magic before he was ready. Marnie makes Lafayette stab Jesus in the hand with a fork, revealing her presence. Marnie forces Lafayette to tie Jesus to a chair. Jesus tries to reason with Marnie but she ignores him, refusing to accept that Antonia wanted to leave her. Jesus asks what she wants and she replies that she wants his magic. Marnie threatens Jesus with Lafayette's life if he doesn't give her his powers. Jesus finally gives up and summons the Demon inside of him. Lafayette then stabs him in the chest and licks the blood off the knife, transferring the Demon's powers to him. Tara goes to check up on Lafayette and finds Jesus' body inside. She drives to Merlotte's to warn Sookie and Holly. They predict that Marnie would go after Bill and Eric and drive over to Bill's house. They find both Vampires chained in silver and tied to a post over a pile of wood. Lafayette/Marnie appears and Tara begs her to stop. She refuses and sets fire to the wood under Bill and Eric. Sookie uses her gift to push Lafayette out of a circle of salt that Holly had made and his face becomes demonic. Holly, Sookie and Tara begin chanting a spell that creates a barrier around the circle and causes spirits from the graveyard, including Antonia and Sookie's Gran to appear in front of them. Antonia blows out the fire like a candle and Gran pulls Marnie out of Lafayette's body. Antonia then persuades Marnie to forget her rage for the vampires and come to the afterlife with her. Sookie asks her Gran to stay, saying that she's lost and doesn't know what to do without her. Gran replies that she can't stay and that Sookie knows in her heart what to do. She then goes with the other ghosts back to the netherworld. At Sookie's house, Tara is trying to console Lafayette over what happened to Jesus. Lafayette blames himself for what Marnie made him do. Later that night, Jesus appears to Lafayette and tells him that he's fine with what happened. Lafayette asks him how he's meant to live with what he did. Jesus replies, "Just keep breathing" and leaves. Category:Character Biography